Elizabeth
Elizabeth the Pure, shortened Eli by her friends, is the youngest of Surajan lineage of ancient battlemaidens. She is the childhood friend of Princess Monika and her personal bodyguard, a fact that is hidden from their Logenian comrades. Naturally, other members of the corps see her relationship with Monika as a sisterhood of sorts, not realizing that it runs deeper than that. Eli is a final year student in the National Academy, leaving Suraja 3 years ago to hone her skills under the prestigious Logenian Army. When Eli started her freshman year in the academy, Phoenix Corps was a newly formed unit under Clare's command with very little manpower and scrutinized by the military officials as being too idealistic. Unsure about the corps's vision, Eli held back on joining the corps. She monitored their activities and told stories about their exploits to Monika, unknowingly spurring the latter's desire to join the corps. After Monika enrolled into the academy expressing her wish to join the corps, Eli reluctantly obliged and registered along with her. At first, she could not bear the thought of AMCC members with their unprofessional conduct spreading bad influence to Monika and how the princess would be in constant danger during missions. This was quickly proven wrong and she quickly respected her newfound peers. Appearance Eli's notable feature is her height, being as tall as the average height of guys in the corps. On top of being taller than most girls, Eli has a toned and solid athletic physique, a combination that is often described as "Ohlala body" by Anthony. Eli has the Surajan exotic beauty look which, combined with her stature and glimmering black hime-cut hair, exudes an overwhelming aesthetic that easily steals the attention of onlookers. Her clothing style can be described as elegantly feminine yet sporty and efficient at the same time. She likes to wear cute and elegant clothes that are also practical and combat ready. Usually it is a mixture of miniskirts and sport leggings with a choice of Surajan exotic dress as the top half. Personality The Team Mom. Dutiful, dependable, kind, and strong. Even though she is younger than the captains and veterans, Eli has the most mature behavior and is the most level headed person among all the members. Eli has very strong principles and strictly upholds the knight's code of honor. She is never afraid to speak up against the military upper brass for their unrealistic demands, something that even the corps captains are treading cautiously. On the other hand, as a Surajan Battlemaiden, she has the resolve to abandon her very own moral values and principle in the name of duty and for Monika's sake. Normally a gentle and caring girl of few words, Eli might come across as a stubborn, nagging, annoying lady, when other members -including the captains- behave unprofessionally in official capacity. In a sense, it is her method to display her affection since she cares about the corps and their image. Contrary to her usual prim and proper outlook towards knightly duties, she loves a good drink and has the best alcohol tolerance along with Althea among all the members. Fighting Style Eli is an excellent ranged combatant with her longbow and various offensive utility skills. She can either act as an initiator to disable and peel enemies from afar or as a finisher to shut down enemies with low health. Her offensive spells range from various damaging debuffs to pinpoint accuracy elemental and her unique Seal charms. Her Seal command comes from her use of Surajan paper charms imbued with magic seals, an art that has been used by Surajan warriors since time immemorial. Her lack of solid melee skills and adaptability makes her undesirable in fast paced close range 1-on-1, but Eli is a very solid offensive support character that can fit any party composition. Strengths * Amazing utility as offensive support character with various offense options and access to healing spells and advanced party buffs. * Sworn Protector: Eli has increased stats and combat performance if Monika is in the same party and further increase on damage output if Monika is knocked out. * Oath of the Pure: Monika receives more beneficial effects from Eli's support spells. (eg. 200% healing and defense boost) * Snipe: Eli can charge her longbow for a few turns, seeking the enemy's critical points while focusing her prana on the arrow for maximum damage. Has the potential to deal high amount of damage but is rather slow. * Seal: Eli's unique skillset. Debuffs and damages enemies with powerful seal charms, or support the party with beneficial charms. * Strong morale ensures a solid and steady combat performance. Weaknesses * Similar targeting priority as other frontliners leaves Eli open even as a ranged character in the backline. * Needs Monika to unleash her full potential. While Sworn Protector and Oath of the Pure are both amazing, they require Monika to be in the party, which might not be an optimal choice depending on your team composition. Also, having Monika in your party might be a double edged sword for Eli. * When Monika gets out of commission in combat, Eli would have an immediate damage output surge. However, it would be followed up by a large drop in morale and thus, she suffers from a massive decrease in performance for the remainder of the battle. * Weak ultimate. Impractical for a mass disable and debuff when you can pop single target silences quickly in just a single turn. Also the damage is rather low. * Poor options for close combat situations without solid melee skills and lack of adaptability, both offensive and defensive. Extremely weak against ambushes. Leitmotif Trivia *The real life Eli is also a monster when it comes to her alcohol, able to drink a whole bottle of Bombay Sapphire neat without breaking a sweat.